User talk:BlankyXP
Hi there. Welcome to my talk page. Here, you can leave me a message or sumthin' and say hi, I dunno. You can just like say "HI, BLANKY, WHAT'S COOKIN'?", "Yo, Blanky, YOU LOOK TIGHT TODAY!", request for me to do sumthin' for you, ask for help, or whatever you are wishing to ask me for. On the right are the archives, which are basically where I store all my old junk messages, just for nostalgia's sake, once my talk page starts to get too big. If you're curious, or just mad bored and wanna be nosy, feel free to read it, because I wouldn't know if you did, nor do I really give a spicy taco flip whether you do or not. So be as nosy as you wish. I will emphasize this for the majority of you with the low attention spans that just happen to miss everything on the page except for the "Leave message" button, in hopes that you will find this: Oh goodness gracious potatoes, PLEASE remember to sign your messages by attaching --~~~~ at the end of your message so it would save me the trouble getting off my tushie and try to see who edited my talk page in the history. Plus, it makes my talk page very messy, with messages scattered all over the place with no indication of who sent them. MESSINESS AND MY TALK PAGE DO NOT COMPUTE! Or just use a word bubble or sumthin', for goodness' sakes. GOSH! If you're requesting a Sim, please use the outline below. Thank you, and have a very nice day, boys and girls! NOTE: I am forgetful about requests at times, and I tend to procrastinate a lot, since I often be loaded with many requests at a time. You are welcome to remind me if I haven't done your request within two weeks or so, but please be patient with me. ---- :Eyes: :Hairstyle and Color: :Skin Color: :Mouth: :Outfit Description: :Face Tattoos: :Accessories: :Background: ---- Show people could be stealin em and using em for their own work... i put sumtin about it in the talk page for the main page thingy.}} 　 　 Stuff Lookee mee noww MySims Cutie 142 21:38, March 17, 2011 (UTC) MySims Cutie 142 09:30, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Yo. Cut a long story short... It was, kawaii and corrupted. Stupid Gant. At least Gant was way better then Alba. Oh, how Alba irrated me. Alba: I'm leaving. Edgeworth: YOU CAN'T! Alba: Well, if you can proof that proof is proofy enough, then prove it. GAH! I WISH I COULD'VE JUST SHOT HIM! Anyways, Rise from the Ashes is awesome, and I've started Turnabout Memories on T&T...}} Misc. }} Beef Stew Court is now in session }} Man who run in front of car get tired =] }} HELP!!!!! Um, I do not mean to be a bother, considering all the trouble I have caused, but I just have one small question; How do you change your profile picture? I have tried everything, and nothing is working. Please help me. PsuedoNym 23:42, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Strawberry-Banana Blitz }} }} I plan to try to finish the series this week, since I have no school. The movie actually takes place in the past, so you have nothing to worry about spoiler-wise. You can see the playlist here.}} }} MySims Cutie 142 20:43, March 22, 2011 (UTC) OK? MySims Cutie 142 20:57, March 22, 2011 (UTC) MySims Cutie 142 21:02, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Alright. Thank you. PsuedoNym 21:47, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Recollection Anyways, try Eternal Diva when you get a chance.}} IRONY!! Light's name is rather ironic. |days=It's here!}} Yeah. On Episode 8. THE ONE ON THE LINK YOU GAVE DIDN'T WORK! |days=It's here!}} ... ... ... *head explodes* WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY? WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY? |days=It's here!}} You Fail! Responded.}} Yeah. Mine sorta floods your talk page as well. The sad part is that all we talk about are video games and music. Répondu.}} と答えた。 (To kotaeta).}} lol nub i resonded! }} yo mama!!!!!!11111111}} Winter's Bone }} Apparently, it'll be in theaters in exactly a year. I doubt that highly, though, considering Gale and Peeta haven't even been picked yet.}} }} Evil Clown }} Beauty Hermitage I'm up to, I think episode 10 of Death Note. Haven't been progressing far 'cause I've been busy working with ''Mia Fey: Ace Attorney. nded it is.}} rponded!}} weitpo8585}} Turnabout Response.}} Responding of the Turnabout.}} Professor Layton and the Curious Response. '''EDIT: We might need to postpone it yet another half-in-hour, alright? Or perhaps tomorrow...}} Professor Layton and the Eternal Response.}} His voice in a princess movie. The World Ends With Responses.}} 42 Hee hee, the rap version got deleted. |days=It's here!}} |days=It's here!}} WELL, COULDN'T HE BROADEN HIS HORIZONS TO, LIKE, ROCK? *shot* Y'know... that's an interesting idea... I'm so disappointed with Adam, I made my Facebook status reflect it. |days=It's here!}} |days=It's here!}} Indeed. |days=It's here!}} For ease of access, here. }} Misa be annoying. }} Another would be nearly every new character in Pokémon Black & White. However, I'm sure Misa's voice is probably higher and therefore more annoying in Japan, so... Currently watching - or rather listening to - 16.}} Don't criticize me on it; I do it with regular TV as well.}} }} Johnny Test Tekken RESPONSE Tournament.}} Death Response.}} Fullmetal Response.}} Golden Response.}} I'll wait until after you eat lunch. The Fragrance of Dark Responses.}} I might have time for a 99-stock match. But... I gotta go pee-pee really bad . You just set it up, and I'll be there in a minute. Law & Responses.}} iResponded}} MySims Responses}} Oh, but of course! ^_^ The Real Housewives of Responses.}} But it's probably him being autistic that makes him smart. Misa is annoying. Hello Seattle, I am a response.}} SHE'S NOT FUNNY AT ALL! And awake, in your response.}} I don't even know what that is. }} I see. Well, "Deep beneath, the orange waves."}} I see. My mom doesn't like cartoons, either. Though, she used to love King of the Hill. I think it has something to do with parking lots. }} But, um... I guess I'm just weird like that. I see. I love it when my mom watches cartoons. She criticizes everything. And she's played Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box, and criticized everything. I know. I was joking. }} My mommy tries some of the stuff I like. I'm trying to get her to try PW:AA. Ja. Really.}} I know my mom will like it. She loves the law (and contributes to the reason why I want to be a lawyer when I grow up). However, unlike how she wanted to become a prosecutor, I want to be a defense attorney... Reply to it now. }} Well, if I was a defense attorney, I could trust my client. If I know they're guilty, I can secretly pick at their lies in court. Though, it might lead me to disbarment really fast. Responded. FWEE!}} It's a bit more complicated then you think. You aren't legally supposed to turn on your client. If you do, you have the threat of being disbarred. Though, I think I'd be able to get away with it, 'cause I already have a trick up my sleeve... Responded. }} I could tell you... BUT THEN I'D HAVE TO KILL YOU! Harry's Response.}} Catching Responses.}} Perhaps... Graceresponse.}} Okay... The secret I'd use for law is.... None of your concern. Do you want to Brawl!? I hate those books. The Secret of Platform Response. }} I read them. They were ugly. Clifford the Big Read Response.}} Jammy = Jamie + Sammy WHY DO YOU LOVE TEH BELOVED CREATION OF THE POTATO?! }} I don't know why you have a thing for potato's. }} }} Trolololo }} }}